


For want of storage options

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Spiritassassin Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: “Where are you? I’m lost in IKEA.”





	For want of storage options

**Author's Note:**

> From [this prompt list](http://goddammitstacey.tumblr.com/post/162377434658/fic-prompts) on tumblr

“Where are you? I’m lost in IKEA.”

“And I’m the blind one,” Chirrut mutters, shifting the phone against his ear as he puts down the colander he’d been considering.

“I heard that,” Baze says on the other end of the line.

“You were supposed to,” Chirrut shoots back. “What section are you in?”

Baze’s scowl is audible in a way Chirrut’s stopped questioning after twenty-four years of marriage. “I don’t know,” Baze grouses, then, “There’re lamps.”

“Oh my god,” Chirrut says, already heading to the nearest shortcut. “How did you get all the way to _lighting_?”

“I don’t know,” Baze says, and to an untrained ear he sounds ready to kill a man over it. Chirrut’s ear is far from untrained. He ups his pace, skirting a family of four and only narrowly avoiding tripping up a suddenly redirected child with his cane. 

“I’m three minutes away,” he says, smiling off a parent’s hasty apologies. “Is K2 with you?”

“He’s a service dog, where else would he be?”

True. “I don’t know, maybe he got hung up in the storage section,” Chirrut says. “I know I always do.”

Baze snorts, and Chirrut feels his spine loosen slightly.

“You are the least organised person I know,” Baze says and well, fair.

Even so, “Because you won’t let me buy a sixteen cube modular storage organiser,” Chirrut says, pushing an extra mournful note into his voice for the show of the thing.

Baze hums, and he already sounds worlds better, thank goodness. “You get us out of this crowded hell labyrinth and you can buy all the stupid cubes you want.”

Chirrut smiles as he rounds the corner into the lighting section.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr me!](http://goddammitstacey.tumblr.com)


End file.
